Return of the Dark Masters
by Destineylegend
Summary: TaixSora,T.k.xKari. A few years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. A new threat looms, the dark masters are back and are more powerful than ever. The digidestined must unite to stop this evil, or all is lost. Rated T for language later on. R&R please.
1. The birth of PhoenixWargreymon

A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Read on and please review so I can make it better, thanks.

Disclaimer: The only digimon I own in thischapterare: Skullseadramon, Skullpiedmon, Skullpuppetmon, Skullmachindramon, Shadowblademon, Shadowknightmon, and of course PhoenixWargreymon. I don't own any of the other digimon or characters.

* * *

Return of the Dark Masters

Chapter 1

The birth of PhoenixWargreymon

Tai sat in his car as he drove it towards the construction site, the place the digidestined could meet in private. He had just dropped his kids off at school. He was remembering what happened a few days ago. The other digidestined still didn't know about the new threat. Just Sora and Tai. As he drove he remember that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Tai and Sora stood in front of a giant rock. Standing there beside the object was Shadowblademon and the one who betrayed Tai, Shadowknightmon. "Welcome to your final hour digidestined," the voice of the latter spread throughout the cave. The two digimon smiled and touched the rock. Soon after four digimon had appeared. Each looked familiar, and they should it was the dark masters. Tai walked back and heard a voice in his head._

_"Join us Tai," the voice said. "The one you love hates you, there is no reason now for you to fight, join us and help rid the world of all life. The only ones that will be left all those loyal to the new order, my order. The rule of Apocalymon will begin." Tai fell to his knees and began to sob._

_"I wish Sora could love me," he said. Tai and Sora then found themselves in a field. Running towards them were the others. Matt ran up and hugged Sora. They kissed wich made Tai uneasy about it. "So that's it, she never would love me."_

_End Flashback_

The chosen savers of the digi world gathered at the abandoned construction site. Their kids left at school while they did this. Standing and talking together were Sora and Matt. They had been dating for a few months and Matt could tell something was wrong, though she wouldn't admit it. "Sora? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-it is nothing," Sora answered. She tried to keep a happy face on but it didn't fool Matt at the least.

"Dont' lie to me," he said. "I can tell when something is wrong and you got to tell me."

"Promise not to get mad?" she asked.

"I promise," Matt said.

"Fine. When we got back to the real world a few days ago I hanged out with Toki, Tai's kid, and he told me that his father told him something about the cave. I asked what and he said that a voice, he thought it was Apocalymon, was telling him to join him, that the one he loves dosen't love him. There is nothing to fight for. Then he said it might be you. I began to think that I don't hate him I might, love him," Sora finished and looked up at Matt.

"That's it?" was all he could ask.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do," Sora said suddenly.

"I know what you mean. So Apocalymon was lieing trying to get our friend to turn. Sora if you do love him don't let me stop you. We may have been going out for a few months but still. Tai is my best friend and I know he loves you too. Go see him," Matt told Sora.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Thanks Matt," Sora said. "We are still friends right."

"Yep, we are friends. Now, go see your love," he said. She smiled and walked off towards the lonley Tai sitting at the age of the construction site. Meanwhile Kari sat with Davis, T.K., and Mimi. Each taking turns telling about their knew life. Yolei stood with Ken and watched everyone. They were the only chosen ones to have married to each other. The others were mostly divorced now. Their wifes thinking they were childish. Cody and Izzy looked on the computer at reports of destroyed buildings and people suffering injuries. Joe hanged out with all of the digimon. He gave them a physical to make sure they were in top shape. Tai sat away from them, his face buried in his hands.

"I hate this he muttered," he moved his eyes to look at everyone in turn. When they fell on Matt something clicked in him. "I can't believie it, I guess Apocalymon was right all along. Maybe I should think about joining him." He raised an eyebrow as he saw Sora walk towards him. "What does she want," he mumbled. Agumon then walked beside him and just looked at his partner.

"What's wrong Tai?" the little digimon asked.

"What?" Tai broke his thought. "Oh, sorry. Don't worry its nothing. Really!" he said after looking at the digimons disaproved look. He looked back to Sora and saw her stop suddenly. There was a rumble sounded from below them, and Tai had a strange feeling about it. All the chosen ones lifted up and heard an eerie sound, that sounded to familiar to the original digidestined. "That voice?" Tai said. "He found us."

"It can't be," Izzy said. "We defeated him."

"Well, It sounds like him!" Mimi squeled. They looked in the direction of the sound.

"It is him, was going to tell you guys that Sora and myself saw the four digimon return," Tai said.

"Who is it?" Cody asked.

"MetalSeadramon," Sora answered.

"Hahaha," the familar voice said. "Almost right it countinued. I'm...Skullseadramon," the evil voice said as he jumped out of the ground. The familar seadramon look but with skull armor instead of metal.

Tentomon piped in with information on this digimon. "He is Skullseadramon a Mega digimon, and an alternat form of Metalseadramon. Unlike his other half this one is a lot more evil and gets very angry when it comes to simple things. His skull river of power will blow you away."

"Agumon!" Tai yelled.

"Gabumon!" Matt joined.

"Warp digivolve!" they said in unison. Agumon and Gabumon both grew a yellow and blue color.

"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon," the dragon like mega digimon said as it appeared.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metalgarurumon," the metal wolf mega digimon said also as it appeared in the construction site.

"Let's take this guy down," growled Metalgarurumon.

"Let's," Wargreymon added. The two digimon lunged forward but were swated away like flies.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" the wolf digimon screamed. A surge of blue ice flew out and hit Skullseadramon.

"Terra Force!" the dragon like digimon yelled. A huge ball formed in his hands and he threw it at the digimon.

"You got him," Davis said in relief.

"Is that your best shot," the voice laughed. "Now, here's mine. Skull River of Power!" a giant stream of white light shot out, and barley hit Metalgarurumon. Wargreymon shot in the air and aimed his claws at the giant digimon.

"Dragon Claw!" Wargreymon scremead as his claw pierced Skullseadramon's skin. It let out a surge of pain and backed off. The two megas turned when they heard voices and saw Imperialdramon fighter mode.

"Let's see how he likes this. Positron Cannon!" the digimon raised its hand with the cannon and shot the digimon. Skullseadramon dodged it like it was nothing. "Imposible," the giant digimon said. Wargreymon let out a cry and lunged back at the giant sea digimon. It launched another attack and not having enough time Wargreymon pulled out his shield to block the blow. The shield evaporated and shot Wargreymon into the ground. Pieces now scattered everywhere. Metalgarurumon gave a growl and jumped forward but missed the target. Quickly turning the wolf cried out "Ice Wolf Claw!" And shot out a surge of missles that froze the digimon. The ice evaporated and Skullseadramon just laughed. It launched another attack at the wolf digimon.

"Skull Blaze!" the sea digimon screeched as a white fire shot out and surrounded Metalgarurumon, de-digivolving him back into Gabumon. It turned its attention onto Imperialdramon and called out, "Skull River of Power!" The white shot hit Imperialdramon and turned it back into Wormmon and Veemon.

"Wargreymon!" Tai screamed as he ran to his friend. A blast was hurled at Tai and he was knocked to the ground.

"Tai!" Sora yelled as she ran up to her love. "Get up please." She turned to Matt and saw him nod his head. She understood the time was now. For love and courage to unite. "Don't leave me Tai," she said. She bent down and kissed Tai gently on the lips. Her crest began to glow and she looked up to see Garudamon attack Skullseadramon.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon commanded as she shot a blade into the sea digimon. It gave another hideous laugh and attacked with his signiture attack "skull river of power". Garudamon fell down and turned back into Biyomon.

"Biyomon warp digivolve!" Sora shouted. The only chance they had was for Biyomon to become a mega. Biyomon began to shine a bright red color.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon," the giant fire bird digimon screeched. "I am Phoenixmon a legendary mega level digimon. My crimson flare attack will send my enemies to oblivion." The bird flew up and commanded in her tone of divinity, "Crimson Flare!" A blast of Fire hit Skullseadramon and caused it to back up a ways. Tai then slowly got up and looked at Wargreymon then turned to Sora.

"Sora?" Tai asked.

"Yes my love. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but what do you mean by love?" Tai asked.

"I love you silly. Matt is the one who told me to be with you anyway," Sora answered.

"Really?" Tai asked again.

"Really," Sora replied. They lend into each other and pressed their lips together. And there, with everyone watching they had their first real kiss, the kisses both of them wanted. They backed up and muttered to each other, "Let's end this." Their crests began to shine and so did Wargreymon and Phoenixmon. "DNA digivolve!" they shouted in unison.

"Wargreymon," the dragon digimon said.

"Phoenixmon," the god like bird digimon screeched.

"DNA digivolve to...PhoenixWargreymon," the divine dragon like digimon announced as it appeared in the sky. It looked like Wargreymon but with red and some strips of gold armor and six burning wings coming out of his back. His hands were a brownish color along with the claws that he can make come out of his hands like wolverine. "I am PhoenixWargreymon a legendary mega level digimon. My powerful Phoenix Terra Crusher will bring all who opose my power to their doom."

"Go get him!" Sora and Tai hollered to their new digimon. PhoenixWargreymon jumped up to dodge an attack from Skullseadramon. PhoenixWargreymon came up and kicked the sea digimon in the jaw.

"Time to end this," PhoenixWargreymon said. He crossed his hands and began to chant, "Phoenix," he then moved his hands out making him look like a T. Then he said, "Terra," his arms then went straight out to face the dark master. "Crusher!" the giant digimon finished and a huge blaze of fire and gold light erupted and deleted Skullseadramon, sending him back to the digital world to be reborn in primary villiage. PhoenixWargreymon lowered himself then split into the two forms of Agumon and Biyomon.

"You guys did it," the others called as they ran up to Tai and Sora. Matt walked up to Tai and extended his hand, which Tai shook.

"Great job pal, and take care of Sora won't you," Matt said. Tai just stared at his friend.

"Of course. We're still buddies right?" Tai asked.

"Yes, we are still best friends," Matt answered. Tai smiled and pulled Matt in for a friendly hug. He then turned to face Sora after breaking the hug.

"I guess I should ask. Sora, would you go out with me?" Tai asked.

"Of course," Sora replied. They gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Alright bro?" T.k. asked when he got up to his brother.

"Yeah," Matt answered. They continued to congratulate Sora and Tai until Yolei finally stated the one question on her mind.

"I can't believe you guys are happy that we killed another digimon," Yolei stated.

"Yeah, he was another living being," Cody commented.

"If we had not destroyed him then we all would be in the data realm forever!" Sora snapped. This was the first time she had ever risen her voice to the younger digidestined. Everyone was taken aback from her outburst. Tai put his arm around her shoulder and calmed her.

"She is right you know," Tai said. "We have destoyed them before. So we are used to this more than you guys. I'm sorry that you have to experience this. If you want out, I understand." Everyone looked at each other. Tai never said anything like this before, he usually wanted everyone to fight and he hated to be split up. He looked at Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody. Davis gave the first answer.

"I'm staying," Davis said.

"As am I," Ken added as soon as his best friend had said something.

"Yolei?" Kari asked.

"I'll go," Yolei answered.

"Cody?" T.k. asked also.

"Fine, I'll make them pay for hurting innocent people," Cody answered.

"That's good," everyone said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the other day. When Tai and myself were in the cave two digimon laughed at us and touched a giant rock and then all of a sudden all four dark masters returned, but instead as skull masters. Apocalymon returned as well. So we have to defeat 6 more digimon to save the digital world," Sora told everyone. Tai lowered his hand and began to clench his fist. Kari noticed and turned to her brother.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"One of those digimon was Shadowknightmon. A digimon who betrayed me about a month ago. Toki, Agumon and I went to the digital world where we saw a Knightmon finishing off a digimon. He saw us and asked if we would help rid the temple of dark digimon. Wargreymon and Knightmon were a powerful team they mowed right through everything till they hit the big boss, and then they smoked him. Knightmon touched the floating stone of shadow and was instantly changed into Shadowknightmon. And Wargreymon fought and managed to make the new digimon run away. I was so mad at him that I vow to finish him off personaly," Tai finished his story and looked at everyone.

"Give me your digivice," Izzy said after a while. Tai handed it over and Izzy pulled up some information on the digimon. "Let's see how strong he is. Shadowknightmon is a mega digimon with a short temper. Hissword destruction attackwill destroy everything in its path. Sounds like a tough oponent," Izzy said.

"Yeah but I will beat him," Tai said with a determination in his voice.

"I think we should head home for the night," Mimi said. Everyone agreed and they headed to pick up their kids. Sora left with Tai this time and they went to pick up Toki, and Adela. When they arrived their kids looked at each other and wondered what was going on. They got into the car and Tai took Sora and Adela home.

"Can't wait for Friday," Tai said as he dropped Sora and her daughter off at their home.

"Yeah, me too. Cya later love," Sora said as she bent over and kissed Tai on the lips. When the two were out and heading to the house. Tai drove off and Toki asked if she would be his new mom.

"Maybe," was all Tai could say.

Deep inside a giant tower Skullpiedmon gave a hideous laugh. He was no longer the pathetic weak Piedmon that was arrogant and hot headed. He was now a being more powerful than ever. Still the loss of Skullseadramon weighed heavy on his mind. "This knew digimon is more powerful than I could imagine," he said. "Oh, what fun this will be."

"Don't worry boss we will make quick work of those digi brats," Skullpuppetmon chimed in.

"We will crush them into digi dust," the giant bulk of Skullmachindramon bellowed. Then a dark form appeared behind the three remaining dark masters.

"Is all going as plan?" the figure asked.

"Of course great Apocalymon," Skullpiedmon answered. "The data from the humans and digimon will soon be yours. We just need to take care of those annoying kids and their digimon."

"I see," Apocalymon muttered. "I hope you don't fail me."

"We won't fail master. Those kids will be nothing but dust in the wind when we are through," Skullpiedmon said quickly.

"Don't underestimate them my good servant. They are alot stronger and smarter than ever. Remember, they have grown up," Apocalymon said. "Soon though I will become the most powerful digimon in creation," he added. He laughed with his hideous voice as he disappeared and left the room quiet.

"Skullpuppetmon...you're up," Skullpiedmon said.

"Right," the digimon said as he jumped onto the ground. "Time to make those kids pay. We will play a little game called revenge." The puppet digimon gave a short laugh as he dissaperead from the room. Everything was now quiet...

To be continued...

End Chapter

A/N: hope you enjoyed it and please review. Like I said, this is my first fanfiction so I'm probably not as good as others. But your reviews will be greatly appreciated. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can too. Again, thanks for reading my first real fanfiction.


	2. Power of Hope and Courage

Disclaimer: I own the digimon characters of Tom, Toki, Adela, Kim, and Michael. The digimon I do own are Shadowknightmon, Shadowblademon, and the skull digimon. I don't own any of the other characters or digimon.

A/N: This is my second chapter and hope that is good. I love having reviews, so if you read this please send mea review. It would be really helpful and greatly appreciated. Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The power of hope and courage

Tai took a deep breath as he scanned the surrounding field. It has been a day since the battle with Skullseadramon and Tai is now looking for the one who had betrayed him. "How are you doing Agumon?" he asked as he turned his attention on his little dinosaur friend.

"Fine," Agumon answered looking up at Tai. "I can't say the same for T.k. though." Tai turned around to see T.k slowly walking up the hill.

"Tired all ready!" Tai called out to the boy.

"Yeah," T.k. said as he finally caught up to Tai. Patamon flew beside him and laid on the ground.

"Let's take a break then," Tai told the other three companions. Tai took out some snacks and gave them to each of his companions. He sat down on the ground and relaxed for a bit while eating his chocalate bar.

"So, Tai," T.k. began, "why did you invite me and not Sora or something?"

"Simple," Tai said. "You can help take down a dark digimon, and I wanted to see if you're right for Kari." He turned to see T.k. looking at him.

"And what do you think right now?" was all T.k. could think to ask.

"Well, you're a nice boy and I think you could give Kari what she needs," Tai replied. He laid back onto the ground and looked up at the sky. "I love the digital world. It's the best place to be."

"You got that right," T.k. said as he joined his friend and looked at the sky. "So this Shadowknightmon is what we're looking for. Correct?"

"Yes," Tai sighed. "I will make him pay for putting everyone I care for through these hardships."

"I understand," T.k. nodded. "It is kind of sad about Matt."

"Why?" Tai asked.

"I was happy for him when he was going out with Sora," T.k. answered. "I mean he is my brother I want him to be happy."

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know it would turn out that way," Tai said turning to look at T.k.

"He didn't either," T.k. said. "But, he isn't mad one bit. He says if you and Sora get married he will be the best man."

"Good ole Matt," Tai smiled. "He is a very good friend."

"And a great brother," T.k. stated with a smile. They decided they had long enough of a break and stood up to get ready. They headed down the hill and heard an explosion. They ran towards the sound and saw a Tyrannomon fall and become nothing but data. "What the hell," T.k. said. Standing near where the digimon used to be was a digimon clad in dark armor and holding a blade of darkness in his hands.

"Shadowknightmon!" Tai bellowed. The digimon turned to see Tai, Agumon, T.k., and Patamon standing a distance away.

"Good Tai, you came to fight me," Shadowknightmon laughed. Tai pulled out his digivice and so did T.k. Their digimon glew brightly as they both digivolved. Now standing in front of the digidestined were Wargreymon and Magnaangemon.

"Get them!" Tai commanded. Wargreymon jumped forth to attack the dark digimon. The knight smiled and jumped back, dodging the blow.

"Try this," Magnaangemon said. He jumped forth and slashed his blade down. Shadowknightmon parried the blow and sent a kick into the angel digimon's chest. He flew back and skidded across the ground.

"Grand Tornado!" Wargreymon shouted as he turned into a tornado and charged for Shadowknightmon.

"Too slow," the knight digimon said. He held up his sword towards the tornado's opening. "Blade Blast!" A surge of dark energy hit into the tornado and made Wargreymon fall down to the ground. He slowly got up and looked back, Patamon was now laying on the ground, immobilized.

"I'll get you," screeched Wargreymon. He ran forward and struck his claw out, but to only hit air. Shadowknightmon laughed and charged forward. He slashed his sword randomly, to fast for Wargreymon to dodge. He lowered to the ground with cuts all through his armor and skin. Shadowknightmon jumped back and stared at Wargreymon. A small laugh echoing through the digital world.

"Damn! Patamon!" T.k. screamed as he ran to his friend. "Are you ok Patamon?" he asked.

"Yes," the little digimon said.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon commanded, ignoring the pain, as he brought a ball of energy into his hand and he threw it down at Shadowknightmon. The knight digimon raised his hands and a shield appeared around him. The blast from Wargreymon hit the shield and then disolved. "Crap!"

"Try this on for size. Sword Destruction!" Shadowknightmon shouted as he took his sword back and swung it out. A black beam of light cut through the air, heading through Wargreymon and then towards the digidestined.

"No!" Wargreymon shouted. He fell to the ground in a lot of pain.

"Patamon!" T.k. screamed. The crest of hope shined and all off a sudden Patamon grew a gold color.

"Patamon warp digivolve to...Seraphimon!" an angel knight digimon with 5 black and 5 gold wings coming out of his back. "I am Seraphimon a mega digimon. My strike of the seven stars will send justice to my enemies." The new digimon jumped towards Wargreymon and looked at the battered digimon. "Holy light!" A shining light covered Wargreymon and healed him to full power. "Now Wargreymon, let's show Shadowknightmon what its like playing with the big boys." The dragon digimon nodded and turned to face the knight. "Strike of the seven stars!" Seraphimon called out as he shot seven orbs out at Shadowknightmon. The knight digimon raised his hand and sword and activated the shield again. The attack however broke the dark shield and destroyed the sword.

"Now! Get him Wargreymon!" Tai and T.k. shouted in unison. Wargreymon ran forward his claws to either side. The power of courage and hope flew threw him.

"Here's a new move. Dragon Barrage!" Wargreymon said as his claws began to shine a red color. "Here's your present." He hit Shadowknightmon and slashed at full speed. He then ended up behind Shadowknight and Wargreymon looked back as he turned into Koromon and laughed. "Take that you bonehead." Shadowknightmon began to fall apart before dissovling and returning back to the digital world, to be reborn in primary village.

"We did it Tai!" T.k. cheered. Koromon and Patamon headed back to the others. Koromon jumped into Tai's arms.

"Did you see me," the little pink digimon said excitedly.

"We saw you," Tai said. "You did good." Koromon blushed and just then fell asleep into Tai's arms. "Well, let's head home T.k."

"Right," T.k. nodded. He pulled out his digivice and opened a gate to the real world. Then Tai and T.k. along with their digimon disappeared through the gate.

* * *

Kari laid on the couch thinking about T.k. "Hope he is all right she muttered." Sora walked over and put a cup of tea in front of her. 

"Here you go," Sora said softly. "I'm sure they will be home soon." The door opened at the next moment and in came Tai and T.k.

"T.k.," Kari said relieved. She ran over and hugged her boyfriend. T.k. kissed Kari gently on the lips before he turned his attention to Tom, who was running at him. The boy hugged T.k. with his tiny arms.

"How are you doing squirt?" he asked as he bent down to pick up his kid.

"Hey Sora," Tai said as he walked up to her. They kissed each other on the lips passionately.

"Daddy," Toki said as he walked up to his dad. He smiled as Tai picked him up.

"How were you with Sora?" Tai asked.

"Great. Adela, Kim, and Tom are fun to play with," Toki said excitedly.

"I guess so," Tai said giving his little man a tight hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Toki nodded. Tai turned to Sora who also nodded. They turned and walked towards the door.

"Bye sis, and bye T.k., thanks for your help," Tai said to them.

"Bye bro, and cya Sora. Thanks for coming over," Kari said.

"No problem," Sora called back.

"I'll cya later Tai," T.k. called. "And you too Sora."

"Bye Toki, and Adela," Kim and Tom said in unison.

"Bye," Toki, and Adela both said. With that they exited the house and headed for the car. Tai kissed Sora bye before she went off and then he himself drove towards their house. Tommorow was their first date and Tai was really looking forward to it.

* * *

"There they go," Blackwargreymon said to a young boy with brown hair. 

"Yeah, their they go bud," Michael replied to his partner. "Let's get going and get some sleep. Got a big day tommorow. Tai and Sora will face Skullpuppetmon, so we need to be there to make sure they don't kill him."

"Right. We must make Puppetmon an ally," Blackwargreymon replied.

"Correct, so let's go," Michael said. He jumped onto Blackwargreymon's back as they flew off towards their home.

* * *

"Damn, why did this happen!" Skullpiedmon screamed. He kicked his chair and backed off. There were only four digimon left to stop the digidestined. "I won't fail!" he shouted again.

"Calm master, we will get them," Skullmachindramon's voice bellowed through the tower.

"You're right, you're right," Skullpiedmon said. He turned to Shadowblademon who just stood and watched.

"And what's your problem, go get some more human and digimon data for out master!" Skullpiedmon commanded.

"As you wish," Shadowblademon smiled as he disappeared into the darkness. Skullpiedmon turned his attention to his monitor. He would bring the digidestined down, he had too. Their moment in the sun depended on it...

To be continued...

End Chapter

A/N: Well, there's the second chapter. Hope its good for my first fanfiction. Please Review, it will help me to make the story better.


	3. Puppetmon's redemption

Disclaimer: I only own the skull masters, Shadowblademon, and Michael. I don't own the other digimon characters.

A/N: It has been a really long time since I updated. I've been working on my other fan fiction, which I'm finished with by the way, so I"m going to focus on this story alot more. I hope you guys like chapter 3, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Puppetmon's redemption

Tai stood in front of the mirror, completley nervous. Today was the date with Sora, he had been looking forward to this day. But now that it was here, he was nervous. "Relax dad," Toki said.

"I am relaxed," Tai tryed to defend himself.

"Yeah, right," Toki chuckled. Tai glared at his son then turned to see Agumon coming in.

"Hey Tai," the little dinousaur greeted.

"Hey bud. Ready to go?" Tai asked.

"Yep," Agumon replied. The doorbell rang and Tai ran to answer it.

"Hey T.k., Hey Kari," Tai said. He then turned to see their two little kids, who instantly ran to play with Toki. Tai laughed at them as he turned to look at his sister and her boyfriend. "Thanks for watching Toki for me."

"No prob," T.k. said.

"Yeah, we are really happy to," Kari said with a smile.

"Thanks guys," Tai said. "Come on Agumon!" he called behind him. The little dinousar walked up and followed his partner out to the car. Tai gave a heavy sigh, he was still really nervous. Watching him leave was the figure that could only be known as Skullpuppermon. He smiled wickedly as he disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready Mimi," Izzy called from the doorway.

"Coming," Mimi answered. They were going to go meet Tai and Sora, and Mimi was ecstatic, because she thought it was a date. Which Izzy in the end, said it was. "Here I am."

"You look great Mimi," Izzy said with a smile.

"Thanks," Mimi said with a blush. The two nodded to each other and walked outside. Tentomon and Palmon were there waiting for them.

"Ready?" Tentomon asked.

"Yep," Izzy replied to his friend's question. The four of them left and headed off to where they were meeting. Going on there first date was the only thing on there thoughts as they drove through the streets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackwargreymon watched them go and jumped down onto the ground. "Well, there they go," he said as he turned to look at Michael who was now standing beside him.

"Yeah, well, we better go follow them," Michael said. He jumped onto Blackwargreymons back as he flew off toward where Izzy and Mimi were going.

"I hope we can convice Puppetmon to join us," Blackwargreymon said after a while.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can," Michael reassured his partner. "Unlike the other dark masters, he isn't completley evil. And you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Blackwargreymon sighed. "I just hope he knows that."

"Like I said, don't worry," Michael said again as they continued their flight through the busy city.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tai walked next to Sora, as they walked through the park to where they would meet Izzy and Mimi. Behind them, their two digimon walked side by side. "It's really pretty, isn't it?" Tai asked Sora.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Sora smiled. She felt Tai put his arm around her waist. She smiled as she lay her head on Tai's shoulder as they walked. Their two digimon looked at them with smiles on their faces. A few minutes later they arrived at the tallest tree in the park, and Izzy and Mimi were already standing under it. "Hey guys," Sora called to them. Izzy and Mimi turned to see their friends running towards them.

"Hey, we thought you guys wouldn't make it," Izzy said as Tai and Sora stopped in front of them.

"Took us a while, sorry about that," Tai said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment. Their happy meeting was cut short when they heard an eerie laughter.

"Please don't be a digimon, I was so looking forward for tonight," Sora said.

"Same here," Mimi nodded.

"Skull puppet pumel!" came the eerie voice. The digidestined jumped to the side to dodge a storm of white energy balls. They turned around to see a digimon that looked like Puppetmon. But his face was more of a skull, and his body was just bones. His hat was pure white, and his hammar was shaped differntly.

"It's Skullpuppetmon. A mega digimon with some powerful bite to him. Unlike Puppetmon, this digimon can easily destroy his opponents, with his Skull puppet blast attack," Biyomon said as she flew to Sora's side.

"Great, another skull master," Tai muttered. He pulled out his digivice and pointed it towards Agumon. "Agumon, now!" Agumon nodded as he was surrounded by a gold light.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to...Wargreymon," the dragon digimon said as he flew towards Skullpuppetmon. He jumped backwards to dodge Wargreymon's attack, then came full force with his hammar. Wargreymon stumbled back as he glared at the digimon. Tai turned around when he was three ligths begin to glow. One was green, the other purple, and the last pink.

"Your not fighting alone Tai," Mimi said.

"We are here to help to," Izzy nodded.

"Let's take him down," Sora finished. Tentomon glowed a bright purple color, while Palmon glowed green, and Biyomon pink.

"Tentomon, warp digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon," the gold insect digimon said as he appeared on the battle field. "I am HurculesKabuterimon. A mega digimon with some serious bite. My Mega electro shocker and Giga blaster attacks will disentigrate my enemies."

"Palmon, warp digivolve to...Rosemon," the lovley rose digimon said. "I am Rosemon. A mega level digimon whose looks are as sharp as my attacks. My thorn whip and Rose spear will defeat all who oppose me."

"Biyomon, warp digivolve to...Phoenixmon," the god like bird digimon screeched as it came into existance.

"Alright guys, let's do this," Wargreymon commanded. The others nodded and jumped forward.

"Giga blaster!" HerculesKabuterimon commanded as he shot a huge blast from his horns. Skullpuppetmon barley dodged the attack as he came face to face with Rosemon.

"Rose spear!" Rosemon commanded. Her right vine shifted into a blade and she charged forward. Stabbing the blade out and cutting gashes into Skullpuppetmons arms. Skullpuppetmon fell to the ground, but was blasted bacwards when Phoenixmon attacked with her Crimsion flare. Skullpuppetmon looked up to see Wargreymon charging at him.

"Time to end this," Wargreymon shouted as he prepared his Terra foce attack. Skullpuppetmon held up his hands and a ball began to emerge.

"Skull puppet blast!" Skullpuppetmon commanded. The blast cancelled out the Terra force and made Wargreymon fall backwards. Skullpuppetmon slowly got up and glared at his oponent.

"Hahaha, you can't beat me you idiots," Skullpuppetmon laughed.

"Laugh at this. Starlight explosion!" Phoenixmon commanded as a powerder fell down form her winds and explosed around Skullpuppetmon. The puppet digimon fell backwards from the attack and tried its best to get up.

"Let's try this again," Wargreymon grolwed, but was stopped when a black digimon appeared in front of them.

"That's enough," Blackwargreymon growled at the digimon and the kids.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked. "He is the enemy."

"Not entirley true," Michael said. For the first time the others noticed the kid. "Oh yea, my name is Michael, and this is my partner, Blackwargreymon."

"Hey Michael," Izzy said. "Are you a digidestined too?"

"Yes," Michael simply stated. He walked forward and stopped in front of Skullpuppetmon. "I know your not evil, if you want, I can make you pure again."

"What are you talking about, of cource I'm evil," Skullpuppetmon said.

"Not entirely," Michael said. He lifted up his digivice and Skullpuppetmon began to revert. "If you have some good in you, the digivice will purify you to your true form." Everyone watched as Skullpuppetmon turned back into just a regular Puppetmon. He looked down at his hands to see he had changed.

"But, what about Skullpiedmon, he will surley destroy me," Puppetmon panicked.

"Don't worry, you can stay with us," Michael said with a smile.

"You sure?" Puppetmon asked.

"Yep. Right Blackwargreymon?" Michael asked the digimon.

"Yeah," Blackwargreymon said. Puppetmon turned to the others and their mega digimon.

"Sorry for the trouble," Puppetmon said.

"Uh, sure. No one got hurt anyway, so its fine," Tai said with a smile. He walked over to the puppet digimon and extended his hand, which Puppetmon took and shook firmly. "Welcome to the team." Puppetmon was at a lost for words as he looked at Tai with a wide eyed look.

"Th-thanks," Puppetmon muttered as a smile touched his face. "I finally found friends."

"Yep," everyone said in unison. Puppetmon nodded and walked off with Michael and Blackwargreymon to wherever they may live. Tai, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi continued what they were doing for the rest of the night and had a ball. Tai drove Sora home, and gave her a kiss good bye before living for his home. Izzy did the same to Mimi before heading to his house. He had a lot to look on the computer. And to find out if Michael was on their side or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Skullpiedmon screeched as he kicked the monitor. "Why do we keep losing?"

"I don't know master," Skullmachindramon said in a low voice. "I will take care of these kids, so don't worry."

"You better Skullmachindramon, or I'll destroy you instead," Skullpiedmon warned. Skullmachindramon nodded as he exited the tower. Shadowblademon had returend and was watching the whole thing.

"Geez, you need to calm down," Shadowblademon said with a chuckle.

"Shut the hell up," Skullpiedmon snapped. "Did you get some more data."

"Of cource," Shadowblademon nodded. "Apocalymon is getting stronger. Soon he will be resurected and maybe hold the power to digivolve."

"That's good, I can't wait to get this over with. I'm ready to conqur the world," Skullpiedmon said.

"Yeah, me too," Shadowblademon smiled. He turned on his heel and marched out of the tower. "I got some business to attend to, see you later." Shadowblademon disappeared into the night, leaving Skullpiedmon alone with his own thoughts.

To be continued...

End of chapter.

A/N: That was chapter 3 and I hope it was good. This chapter I liked doing. Puppetmon is my favorite dark master, so I had to make him good, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, review now, thank you. Talk to you guys later, peace out:).


End file.
